Mienai Kizuna
by ynm
Summary: DouWata The bonds between them that cannot be seen...just how strong is it?


**Pairing :** DouWata

**Disclaimer :** ...mine? I wish...

**Author's note :** Massive abuse of commas. Yes, you read that right. Commas as in the punctuation mark. XD Comments and constructive criticism much appreciated!

* * *

Doumeki watched as Watanuki carefully broke the eggs for his omelette, a perfect crack across the shell, leaving no scattered pieces. He watched as Watanuki beat the eggs until they frothed, then added diced onions and cheese to it, frying the omelette to a beautiful golden yellow that made Doumeki's mouth water in anticipation of tasting that delicious culinary creation later.

Doumeki watched as Watanuki twirled around Himawari in between classes, bursting with happiness when Himawari enquired about his day, making inane comments that Himawari either mistook completely or replied on a totally different track. But that didn't stop him from showering her with compliments that she didn't take seriously.

Doumeki watched as Watanuki trudged to Yuuko's shop, putting on a pristine white apron and a headscarf, to prevent his uniform from getting dirty when he was cleaning up. He watched as Watanuki was runned ragged by Yuuko with orders of sake, sake, food and more sake. Doumeki watched as Watanuki yelled at Yuuko to not treat sake as water and to pay more attention to her health only to be brushed aside with a laugh and demands for more sake, to which Watanuki caved in. He really did have a soft heart, but one which was fragile and easily bruised.

Doumeki watched as Watanuki finally finished work at Yuuko's for the day, untying the apron and headscarf, carefully hanging them up at the hanger, ready for another day. He watched at Watanuki left the shop after patting Maru and Moro on the head, telling them to keep Yuuko-san in check, heading towards his apartment for some much needed peace and quiet after a long, tiring but thankfully bloodthirsty evil spirit-free day.

Doumeki watched as Watanuki opened the door to his apartment and closed it behind him carefully, taking off his shoes and placing them on a shoe rack. He watched as Watanuki unbuttoned the jacket of his gakuran, stifling on a warm day such as this. He watched as Watanuki unpacked the bento taken from Yuuko's, sat at a small table only big enough for two and tucked into a delicious meal. He watched as Watanuki cleared up his eating utensils and put them on a rack to dry.

Doumeki felt a twisting sensation in his gut when he saw the quiet of the apartment. At his house, it was naturally quiet, given that it was a temple but that quiet and this quiet were somehow two different kinds of quiet. The quiet of the temple was usually broken by the tinkling of bells, or by the sounds of a sweeping broom, or by the footsteps of temple-goers, sounds of life. The quiet of Watanuki's apartment remained unbroken.

Doumeki watched as the now clear table was filled with books and papers, as Watanuki had the most adorable frown on his forehead while he attempted to answer today's Math homework. He watched as Watanuki finished the Math questions with a satisfied smile on his face and closed the book, opening others. He watched as time slowly passed by until Watanuki closed all his books with a sense of finality and got up stretching. He watched as the white shirt Watanuki was wearing slid up by few inches, giving him glimpses of a pale, toned stomach.

Doumeki watched Watanuki headed to the bathroom, removing his clothing on the way there, cloth sliding on cloth, then cloth sliding on skin. He watched as Watanuki placed his uniform in a clothes hamper then turned on shower, putting his hand under the stream of water, testing the temperature before getting under it, water sliding down long graceful limbs, droplets sticking to eyelashes and fingertips, shimmering like jewels.

Doumeki watched as Watanuki squirted body wash onto a sponge, then started soaping himself, sponge moving smoothly over water slicked body, pale white hands slowly rubbing the sponge in lazy circles on pale white skin, whiteness only equaled by the light of the full moon, making soft hums of approval, taking his time. This was the only time Watanuki pampered himself, using scented body wash to suit his moods. Lavender to calm his frayed nerves, essential when dealing with people like Yuuko-san and Doumeki on a daily basis, rose to relax, orange to refresh and lemon to stimulate.

Doumeki watched. There was no choice, he couldn't _not_ watch even if he closed his eyes. Ever since he gave away half of his eye to Watanuki, at odd moments, glimpses of what Watanuki was seeing at that moment would flash across his vision and closing his eyes didn't help block it out one bit.

Doumeki didn't mind if having this _bond_, for lack of better words to call it, helped alert him whenever Watanuki was in trouble. However this was taking things to a much more intimate level. He doubt Watanuki would appreciate his privacy being invaded like this. In fact, Doumeki can just picture the shade of red Watanuki's face would take, a mixture of embarrassment and anger, before he yelled loud enough to wake the whole town, and perhaps the neighbouring one too. Not that Doumeki would ever tell him the full extent of their bond.

However, the truth of the situation remains unchanged and Doumeki could only take so much stimulation. He pounded his head against the wall, hoping to knock himself unconscious. Tonight, there was going to be no sleep for Doumeki. He knew from experience that no amount of meditation was going to help. This was going to be a long, long night.

-Owari-


End file.
